Event-driven applications typically may be accessed in different client-tier environments. However, in many cases, a first client-tier environment may provide a different end-user experience of the event-driven application than a second client-tier environment. For example, when a web application is accessed through different types of web browsers, the users of the web application may have different experiences with different types of web browsers.